Lost Memories!
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: CHP. 4 UPDATED! . . . . .This story is turning out to be ssoooo much fun!
1. The Beginning For a Disaster

LOST MEMORIES

Disclaimer- I DO NOT under any circumstances own pretear! So PLEASE! Do NOT sue me! Thank You very much. . . .

A.N.- I came up with this story after watching pretear four over and over again. . . It's a little sad, romantic, and has a little humor. (Well a lot!) Please don't flame me and I hope you enjoy!

Himeno look out of the classroom window, it was a wonderful spring day and the world was at peace. . . . It had been seven months since the Takako; Princess of Disaster was defeated or rather switched sides. Everything was back to normal. . .

Well, almost everything, Himeno still had something to settle with Hayate.

"AHEM! Miss Himeno! Are you paying any attention to this class?" Taro-sensei yelled.

"Uh----ummmm . . . . . ."

"OUT! I don't need a student who won't even TRY to learn!"

Himeno gathered her things quickly and left the class, it was ten minutes before school was out so there was no point in trying to stay in class. And she could always ask what the homework was from someone in class. . . . . so without any hesitation she left.

Himeno walked out of the school as the bells rang ending another lousy day of school.

As she headed into the alley which she often took as a shortcut to home, she felt a familiar yet dreaded feeling, as if she had been punched in the stomach . . . .

"Demon larvae . . . . " Himeno whispered wisply.

It was close by, and acting on instinct she went to where it was.

It was at the park, and sucking leafe s she watched she went in forgetting she hadn't even preted yet, but as she realized this the larvae attacked, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

A blast of wind counter attacked to defend her, and a male voice yelled, "WHAT the hell were you thinking Tulip-head !"

Himeno's eyebrow twitched, why that ----"Who the Hell are calling Tulip-head!"

Hayate, the Knight of Winds, appeared beside her along with the other Leafe Knights. "Who else other than you after all you're the only one with a tulip-head."

Why that no-good-jerk! It didn't matter if she saved the world it was about to crumble again anyway now! And the fact that Hayate was still a jerk.

"Stop your lover's quarrel already and will you focus on the larva?" said an annoyed Kei, "This is an emergency!"

"Who are you calling Lovers!" Hayate and Himene both screamed. While they all screamed the Demon larvae advanced.

"Whatever! Himeno prêt wit me!" Hayate called out. That instant light enveloped the two and in place stood the wind pretear.

"Beyondios!" Shin cast out the containment field around the battle as always to keep the damage away from earth.

"Wind Sword!" Himeno cast out. Himeno looked for the core while attacking the larvae's claws. The core was in the center, "There!"

She took one final charge as the larvae disappeared. "We did it!"

Himeno unprêted with Hayate and started "How d—"

But she never finished because at that exact moment the gone-to-be larvae attacked before fading completely and Himeno, who was in the way, took the attack. The claws, unknown to the kights was infected with poison, and most of it was injected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Himeno screamed. The pain was, well, painful and unable to remain conscious, Himeno passed out, at the same time the Demon Larvae faded.

"HIMENO!" the Knights screamed, they landed to see their beloved pretear not moving. Hayate bent down and held her "Himeno . . . " he whispered.

"Let's take her to Leafeania she'll heal faster." Kei said bluntly, he opened the gate before anyone could say anything. And Hayate not thinking the consequences went through carrying a lifeless Himeno.

And unnoticed by the knights a dark figure loomed in the shadows smiling at the turn of events.


	2. A rude Awakening!

Disclaimer- I Do Not own Prêtear or any of its characters! I merely use then to do my will. . .

A.N.- I very glad someone liked the story I had the idea for some time I just hope I'll do well, and as for the shadow . . . . . You'll find out later on but please don't be shocked by who it is. . . . .

"So, how is she?" Kaoru asked Hayate as he came in to start the day.

It had been three days since Himeno was attacked and poisoned. The Knights had told the Awayuki family what had happened, with the Demon Larvae and all. Kaoru and Natsue wanted to take Himeno to the hospital, but the knights reasoned that she'd heal faster if she stayed in Leafeania because there was more leafe that'll heal her.

"No, her wound is healed but she's still not waking up," Hayate answered glumly, not to mention tired. He had barely slept during the time Himeno's illness. Kei and the little ones were looking after her today.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to just take her to the hospital?"

"No, she was attacked by a magical being, either evil or good, she'll heal faster in Leafeania."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Hayate bit his lip Kei was the doctor now and what he said wasn't good. All the knights can do now is wait and hope she'll be all right.

"Oh, well you can go early today, Hayate, after all you can be with Himeno more."

" Alright."

So the day passed quietly, nothing much going on . . . . .

But else where. . . . (in Leafeania)

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Shin asked Kei for the thousandth time.

'_This is getting annoying!' _ Kei thought to himself, he was sitting on the side of the bed, watching over Himeno. The three little ones were watching their beloved Prêtear slumber on.

"No, Shin. She'll wake up when she has enough strength to," Kei bit out.

"Then will making another card help?"

Kei thought _'Don't snap at Shin. Don't snap at Shin._' "You do that. I'm sure she'll wake up and read it later on."

"Okay!"

'_Finally some peace."_ Kei thought. And not minding the little ones he tended to Himeno, who was lying unconscious on the bed.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"I'll see you later on, Hayate. And you don't have to come tomorrow," Kaoru finished as Hayate prepared to leave for the day. Kaoru didn't have that much to do all day since Himeno was attacked. As well as that Hayate was still sulking over Himeno's illness.

"Alright. And thank you."

"Your welcome, but Hayate please tell me when Himeno wakes up. It has been the same around here even if it's only been three days." Kaoru requested.

"Alright, bye. . . " And with that Hayate left the Awayuki Mansion and went through the gate to Leafeania.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Hayate," Kei greeted the Knight of Wind, "Your off early."

"Himeno's father let me off early today. He hasn't been doing much work since she's been attacked."

"I see, by----"Kei never got to finish because as fast as Hayate came he left for Himeno's room. "Impatient bastard." He cursed under his breath, but Kei didn't bother to make himself heard. After all Hayate wasn't going to listen to anyone unless it had something to do with Himeno.

Kei sighed when on earth was Hayate going to Tell her? Oh, well. But for now all anyone could do was wait and hope Himeno will be alright.

Turning to his laptop Kei typed away paying no attention to anything until he heard their voices.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Hayate went straight upstairs, not listening to a word Kei was saying. All he had on his mind all day was worrying about Himeno and since the attack he had been regretting the fact that he couldn't protect her.

But now he was here, near her where he could see and protect her. But she was still unconscious, unmoving, and very motionless. This made Hayate feel even worse. But holding back any regretful thoughts, he sat on the side of the bed and watched.

&&&&& Himeno's consciousness &&&&&

"_Where am I?" Himeno asked in the empty darkness. Everything was dark and the ground was littered with something black and powdery. Himeno bent down to see it was ash. Everywhere she looked was cover with ashes._

"_Am I the only one here?" Himeno called out, freaking out as each second passed._

"_No . . . ' a cold voice answered her. And when Himeno looked up, she saw a cloaked figure come toward her. _

"_Who are you?" she asked. This time she was terrified. The person's presence was very frightening and disturbing to her._

"_Someone," the figure swooped down and placed a hand onto her heart and whispered, "**Give me what your heart protects and may that become my power. . ."**_

_Himeno had felt the hand where her heart was, but she was too terrified to do anything and before she knew it a bright pink light escaped. Himeno lost every thought and fell unconscious hearing a menacing, cold laugh as she did._

_The cloaked figure laughed then whisper, "Sleep well, White prêtear. . . ."_

_And with that he disappeared into the darkness, holding a bright pale-pink sphere._

&&&& In Reality &&&&&

Hayate watched Himeno, and then watched closer as she stirred. "Himeno?"

Himeno opened her eyes to she Hayate right on top of her, but instead of answering him she looked at him with a blank stare.

'_What's the matter? Are you still sick or something?' _ Hayate thought to himself.

"Himeno? Are you okay?" He asked out loud.

'Do I know him? But from where? And how does he know my name!" Himeno thought, frustrated she couldn't remember. "I'm alright. But can I ask you something?"

She sounded unsure of herself and Hayate was puzzled by it, "Sure, what is it?"

"Who are you?" Himeno asked innocently.

Hayate looked at her in shock and in disbelief.

A.N.- I hope you like it so far because there's more evil, fluff, and laughs to come in the future!


	3. The Revelation!

A.N.- Okay about the fanfic so far I've written every character the way their personalities work but let's just say in this chapter Himeno will be a little childish and herself at the same time. . . .Please don't flame me for this! (I so sorry Himeno!)

Disclaimer- I DO Not own prêtear! Okay now to the story!

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Who are you?" Himeno asked innocently.

Hayate looked at her in shock and in disbelief.

'_What the Heck is she talking about? Of course she knows me! I mean after all that disaster and stuff! How can she forget!'_

'Okay there has got to be another explanation for this,' Thinking positive Hayate said calmly as possible, "Of course you do, we've known each other for nearly a year, along with the others."

"Ummm…. Who do you mean by 'others'?" Himeno asked. Right now of this very moment she felt lost and confused. Who was he? Where was she? And What was going on around here?

'What the #3&#! What is she talking about!' Hayate didn't have enough time to thinking about it because Kei, who had heard Hayate's voice along with Himeno's, had come upstairs to see how Himeno was doing.

"Himeno?" Kei asked, standing in the doorway.

Himeno looked at the man in the doorway who was blond, wearing a ponytail on the side. Putting on one of her now-blank look she asked the man, "Who are _You?"_

Kei quirked an eye brow at her, "Kei, of course, don't you remember?"

Hayate was looking at Himeno in disbelief and in disorder; he was falling apart at realizing what had happened to Himeno.

"No," Himeno replied innocently. Did she really know these people? "Umm. . . Can you tell me your name?" Himeno directed at Hayate.

Hayate looked at her and exploded, **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY NAME…NAME! ARGH! YOU SHOULD KNOW MY NAME!"**

Himeno looked at Hayate with chibi-teary eyes, she sniffed, "I only wan-t-t to know, so maybe I could remember mo—re . . . . ." Himeno teared up. Why was Hayate so angry?

Hayate felt even worse. He felt confused, angry, pained, panicked, and most of all regret at what he did to her. Slowly he went to her thinking this wasn't her fault in the first place and if she did have amnesia, he should be trying to help her not scold her for something that wasn't even her fault.

Approaching her slowly, Hayate embraced her from behind. For moments Hayate held a sobbing-confused Himeno until she calmed down, and when she did he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, it's just—that I'm. . .not sure what's going on. . .and just frustrated."

Himeno smiled with teary-eyes, and spoke "That's okay I'm just as confused, too."

Hayate gave her a small smile '_Even if you did forget, your still the same.'_

"Ahem," Kei announced himself. Honestly! Can't they leave their lovey-dovey romance elsewhere? He continued," If your feeling okay, Himeno do you want something to eat?" There was a rumbling sound.

"Ehhhh. . . Yes, I would like something, I'm starving." Himeno trailed off another growl came from her stomach.

"Alright then I'll bring it upstairs in---" Kei was cut off.

"No, that's okay I'll just go down stairs. I don't want to trouble you." Himeno quickly got out of bed.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"How about this one?" Kei flipped the album to the next page. Hayate had suggested Himeno might remember something if they should her some pictures and to their dismay Himeno wasn't remembering anything.

Himeno looked up from the spaghetti she was gorging herself in and looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of the Leafe Knights, her family, Yayoi, and Takako together. They were in the park having a picnic.

Himeno stared and stared until she looked up with a blank innocent face, "Nope."

The two Knights sighed. This was hopeless.

"I'm done thank you for lunch!" Himeno finished. On the table was a pile of dirty dishes which had once, at some point had, delicacies that would have made your mouth water was, until it was devoured by Himeno.

"I'm sooo fulllll . . . ." Himeno leaned back on the chair and fell leaning too much.

"Himeno? You, okay?" Hayate called out. Himeno sat back up , looked around, and smiled at him in reassurance, "I'm okay."

As she got up, the house door flunked open, and in came Sasame, the little ones, and Takako (Takako had moved in with the knights since it had been sixteen years and her house had been emptied out).

"Himeno!" The newcomers cried out and hurried over to her, who was smiling and had a blank look. The little ones started hugging her, which she didn't return, due to her clueless ness.

"Himeno?" The little ones looked up and saw Himeno looking down at them with another blank face, and asked, "Who are you guys?" Kei and Hayate sweat-dropped.

"Ehhhhh…." Hayate sighed and sat down so did the new arrivals and Kei.

"Hayate? What's going on? What does Himeno mean by that?" Sasame ask. The little ones were still clinging to Himeno, who had decided to hold them to comfort them.

"Wellll . . . . . ." Hayate sighed and explained the whole-so-far-gathered information Hayate and Kei had managed to understand and arrived to. . .(This was going to take some time. .;)

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"WHHATTT!" The group screamed. Now the whole house was in chaos; Sasame yelling, Takako in dismay, little ones wailing, Kei screaming for silence, Hayate, well just watching with Himeno.

Having too much off the noise, Himeno got up, got an empty glass bottle and with little effort slammed it on the table, shattering the bottle to pieces and screaming "SHUT UP!"

That got them to freeze and be quiet until Kei burst out "What did you do that for!"

Himeno looked at him with a murderous glare shutting him up literally. Even if Himeno forgot her memories she still had her strength, which was enough to punch Kei to pulp.

"Well for starters, you guys are talking way to loud. Second, maybe I did forgot a lot, but I don't even know who **_I_** am," Himeno looked sober for a moment and continued, "If what your screaming about is me losing my memories, I'm sorry for, well, forgetting. And," Himeno stared hard at everyone "If it's that troubling you shouldn't panic and go out of control, even I'm not that upset."

Everyone still stared, but Hayate who was watching her closely thought back to her words. '**_I don't even know who I am." _** _'She must be even more confused than any of us.'_ He thought to himself.

For a while everyone settled down, and talk what to do now and everything. Himeno who was beginning to settle sat close to Hayate. She didn't know why, but being with him made her feel safe and filled with warmth. _'I wonder if Hayate minds?'_

Hayate was talking and planning, until a sudden horrific thought came to him.

What were the Knights going to tell her family? Everyone was thinking about keeping Himeno with them, but how to convince her family? Everyone except Himeno, thought and thought until an idea came to him. What if Himeno convinced her parents to let her go and stay with them for a while?.

"Hey, Himeno?" Hayate asked. _'Please say yes, please say yes._'

"Yeah?'

"Do you want to stay with us? I mean, for a while instead of being with your family?" Everyone caught on to his plan and started to help out a bit.

"Come on. . .it'll be like a party!"

"We won't mind at all, we're practically like family."

Himeno frowned she was getting all sleepy and their noise was bothering her, and she had already decided to stay anyway, so why were they making so much noise? Without thought she flicked her hand and a gust of wind along with sound billowed out causing chaos around the room.

"HEEYYYY! WWHAT'S GO-GOING ONNNNNN!" Goh was sent flying and Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were clinging on to the table. Sasame was shielding Takako, while Hayate just sat next to Himeno waiting for the currents to end.

Himeno flicked her wrist again, and all of a sudden the winds, and sound waves stopped. Leaving a mess around the room.

Himeno closed her eyes and answered, "I was going to say yes, without you guys screaming at me to do so," Himeno glared at them, "And you guys annoyed me, so I called upon the wind and sound to shut you guys up."

Himeno stood up and stretched, yawning. "I'm going to bed if you guys don't mind, all this talking is making me sleepy."

With that Himeno went upstairs yawning.

"I think we should ask her how she did that tomorrow," Mannen blurted out, and with that the rest of the group went back to planning what to do about Himeno

While elsewhere. . . . . . . .

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Did you get what I wanted, Taro?" the woman asked the approaching, cloaked figure.

"Yes, Your Highness," the man named Taro bowed and held out the pale pink-white sphere of light.

"Excellent, so she does not remember?" the woman asked coldly at the man. She held the sphere enjoying the power radiating out of it.

"Yes, she has forgotten everything and everyone." Taro smiled cruelly.

"Good, good, now she won't get in our way again." The woman in darkness sat upon her throne and smiled giddily.

"But, unfortunately the withdrawal of her memories has caused her hidden powers to awaken and I am sorry to say that she is aware of them," Taro winced.

"WHAT! You KNOW she isn't supposed to know THAT!" The woman screamed. She paced around and thought, "No matter we'll just deal with it for now after all," The woman picked up the bright sphere and laughed, "we have all the power beyond the prêtear!"

The woman sat back on her throne and laughed evilly that was heard echoed in the halls of her dark castle. . . .

To be continued . . . . . . .

**Author's comments**- Wow I can't believe how long that took! But I had fun making this chapter. I hope you like it! The next chapter will be funny and hilarious!


	4. The Body Guard!

A.N.- To all of those people wondering who the Woman and Taro is, just know that Taro is the Woman's servant and the Woman is a new evil. And I got a review that said that this story don't contain any fluff moments. . To tell the truth this story DOES contain Fluff but I needed to get the information detail out so do not under any circumstances complain! Oh, by the way Even if Himeno did lose her memories her feelings for him hasn't changed . . . . . . Well on to the Story!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own prêtear! So Do NOT sue!

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Chapter 4--- The Body Guard

Hayate looked out of Himeno's window for the sixth time that night. He couldn't help but worry and his check ups woke up a certain light sleeper. Sasame suddenly appeared next to the Knight of Wind. An annoyed Hayate faced the Knight of Sound. "What the Hell do you want?"

"Your regretting it, aren't you?" Sasame asked him everyone except Himeno knew how much Hayate loved her. And the fact Himeno lost all her memories was something that was even more shocking and painful to Hayate then any one else.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The cold faced Hayate said.

"Whatever you say Hayate. You should go to sleep instead of checking on her every ten minutes." Hayate blushed but he shoved Sasame on the shoulder and left.

& & & & & & & The Next Day & & & & & & & & &

"HHIIMMMEEENOOOOOO!" Kaoru screamed. It was so good to see his daughter again. Kaoru hugged his precious daughter. But when Himeno didn't return this gesture Kaoru looked at Himeno to find see was staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Who the Hell are you?" Himeno asked. Kaoru went into a corner weeping. "My own daughter doesn't even seem to notice me . . . . "

"Himeno!" Natsue scolded, "That was very cruel to your Father!"

The Leafe Knights who had come to take Himeno home watched the whole process and when Natsue stopped scolding Himeno was tearing up, the little ones covered their ears. "WWAAAHHHHHHHH!" Himeno wailed.

Hayate went to hold and shush the lost wailing girl, whispering comforting words. "It's okay she just doesn't know yet so you have to understand. . . .Shush Himeno, you've cried enough for one day." Himeno sniffled, but obeyed.

The Knights watching raised an eyebrow. Hayate never EVER was that nice or gentle or kind or well, you get the idea. But the Awayuki family was still clueless.

Mawata stepped up. "What's going on? This isn't LIKE Himeno."

"WELL----" Mannen stepped up and whispered into Mawata's ear. At first Mawata's expression spoke disbelief then went to shock. She looked from Himeno to Mannen. "Oh, dear."

"What!" Mayune screamed. She wanted to be the one being talked. How dare they ignore her?.

Mannen stepped up to the bossy rich girl, and whispered, "Himeno has amnesia, and she doesn't remember anyone or ANYTHING."

The Knight of Ice went back to the group while Mayune was lost in thought. 'Himeno doesn't remember, Himeno doesn't remember!' Mayune looked at the red-teary eyed girl. She thought dreaming 'I could make Himeno do whatever I want. . . .' Mayune's thought went from Himeno serving her day and night to doing all of her homework. 'This has got to be the best thing that ever happened to me!' Mayune was lost in her own world until Hayate came over breaking down Mayune's dreams.

Hayate whispered threateningly but low, "Don't you dare even think about using or torturing Himeno in anyway possible because you'll be wishing that you never met me." Hayate stepped back and Himeno instantly grabbed his arm, being scared of the people in front of her.

"NNNOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Kaoru yelled he lunged for Hayate but Himeno kicked him away sky-high.

"Your scary and Hayate and the others are nicer than you so don't hurt them." Himeno said as plainly and obliviously. Kaoru once again went to the corner weeping. "Hi—" Natsue started but Sasame cut her off.

"Ma'am, I think it's best if we went inside and explain the situation because this whole mess needs to be cleared up and over with." The Knights all waited patiently for the answer.

Natsue thought for a moment and in the end agreed she walked in with with a weeping Kaoru with the Knights following closely behind.

& & & & & & After the Big News & & & & &

"SHE WHAT!" Kaoru exclaimed. Himeno edged away and sticked closer to Hayate. Kaoru wept at this gesture. He went up to Himeno and started to ask all sorts of question.

"You remember me right Himeno? I'm you dad! And remember. . ." and it went on and on.

Himeno was really confused now as well as scared. She knew that the man in front of her was her dad but right now he wasn't helping by being so dramatic! Himeno did what she thought it was necessary she punched Kaoru on the jaw.

Kaoru was sent flying.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Natsue cried out. She immediately went to Kaoru's aid. HHIIIIMMMMEEEENOOOOOO!" Natsue screeched.

Himeno being so scared made a break for it letting Hayate go and running for her life.

"HIMENO!" Hayate yelled. He was surprised Himeno had let go but even more surprised that she left the room. All the Knights stared at the door until they realized with horror that Himeno was missing!

Natsue who was still fuming didn't seem to realize a thing. She went on blabbing about Himeno's rude behavior. ". . .Should be taught more manners. . . .How dare she hit her own father. . . . ."

Kei took control of the situation, "Ma'am, if you haven't noticed Himeno has left the room."

"Yes I know that, So?" Natsue asked.

"Well, if you still remember that Himeno has amnesia, and the fact that the reason she punched, Mr. Awayuki here was because he was scaring her. You should have also realize that your daughter is now even more confused and afraid than before. Not to mention the fact she still has no idea where she is and might get lost." Kei summoned up the whole situation, forcing the so far clueless parents to realize their daughter is now missing.

"NNOOOO! What have I done?' Kaoru cried out. He was still in distraught over finding that Himeno lost all her memories and that she

was now missing.

"Don't worry, Mister we could as Leafe to find Himeno!" Shin spoke. Everyone in the room turned to the boy. Shin called upon his leafe and in matter of seconds a huge flower appeared and enveloped the boy and left leading everyone to Himeno.

No one saw the shadow that haunted them. Or noticed the person on the rooftop watch every event unfold.

'Interesting, this might help my queen.' Taro smiled inside his evil heart. He stood up and left to follow the Knights. He decided to test his new powers. The new Power from the memories and the power of the White Prêtear to cause some disaster.

& & & & & & & & & On the Awayuki Grounds& & & & & & & & & & & &

Himeno wandered through the front yard, or so it was called. To Himeno the giant yard seemed like a huge park that was well taken care of. Himeno walked until she came and saw a flowing pond as well as giant wind chimes.

'This place looks familiar.' Himeno thought. Himeno sat on the small bridge, letting her feet touch the water. She looked at her reflection and as she relaxed, she sensed the presence of every living being to the very Leafe they had. Himeno smiled at the warmth of the sun.

Himeno's mind drifted in and out. She was getting sleepy from the warmth and was at peace. 'I wish I could just stay like this.' Himeno thought.

As Himeno thought this, the beings that were around her heard her wish and granted it. By cutting off their Leafe from others except from their Princess.

& & & & Meanwhile . . . . . .& & & & &

"Eh?" Shin came out of the flower and in front of the older ones who had been following.

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked the little boy. He had started to panic because it had been an hour since she went missing. Hayate had tried to put out any unnecessary thoughts but they came up at the most unhelpful times!

Shin looked at the flower, "The Leafe won't let me help find Himeno. They're saying to stay away. But they won't tell me why." Shin looked up at Hayate and teared up.

Hayate, who was still on panic mode, didn't scold the boy instead he said, "It's alright Shin, we don't have to use leafe. We'll just have to split up and look for her. And We'll contact each other once we find her or meet here in one hour."

Everyone scattered. Hayate headed in the direction of the pond the Knights usually hung out at. Hayate remembered with a small smile at the first time the Leafe Knights met Himeno.

& & & & & Flashback & & & & &

"Who are you people?" Himeno asked Kei, Sasame, and Goh, who were standing in front of her.

"Leafe Knights!" Mannen posed with Hajime and Shin.

"Idiot, this isn't a game." Hayate said. Himeno who recognized him, went up and punched him in the jaw. "What was that for?"

"I get it! You brought your good looking friends here to do me in!" Himeno burst out.

"Wha?" A bewilder Hayate asked still sprawled over the ground.

"Good afternoon, Miss Awayuki. Or should I say Princess of Light the Pretear." Sasame stepped up. From there began the point of explanation and believing.

& & & & & END Flashback & & & & &

Now Hayate searched the Awayuki grounds looking for the very girl he loved so much and that was the only one capable of punching him to nothing. Hayate ran around until he saw her.

Himeno was sitting on the edge of the pond-bridge, letting her toes touch the water. She looked so peaceful. Hayate just stared at the innocent girl that was oblivious to his presence.

Himeno was getting sleepy. It felt like it had been hours since she found the pond. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone approaching to see Hayate coming at her in a second. The next being held in his arms. "Don't EVER do that again." Hayate scolded in a relieved yet angry tone. Hayate held her long enough to make sure she was still there.

Himeno felt so safe in Hayate's embrace, she didn't want him to let go. She didn't know why she felt so safe around him, but Himeno put that aside for now.

The two were together for a time until Kaoru, who decided to go in the direction Hayate went, saw the couple. Kaoru's overprotective side of Himeno bursted out," GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Kaoru screamed. He was about to shove Hayate into the Lake, when Himeno still scared of her own father used Ice Leafe to made the ground Kaoru walked on slippery. Causing Kaoru to slip and fall into the pond, Hayate had moved away when Kaoru had yelled, but Himeno being scared clung to him even more.

Kaoru got out and noticed that Himeno seemed to rely on Hayate above everyone. Then a brilliant Idea wet through him. As Kaoru got out of the water the rest of the group appeared, including the Knights, and let out relieved sighs seeing Himeno safe.

Kaoru being o inspired screamed his Idea out loud, "Hayate! I've got IT!"

Everyone looked at him. Staring at the man drenched in water.

Kaoru having everyones' attention finished his thought, "FROM NOW ON Hayate YOU'LL being working with me in a different way!"

Everyone cocked their heads, having no idea what Kaoru was getting at.

"From Now on YOU'LL be Himeno's BODYGAURD!" Kaoru announced.

Everyone just stared at him in shock, while Himeno cheered at the idea of having Hayate protect her.

Hayate just looked as though he was bout to go through hell. "THIS CAN"T BE HAPPPENING TO MEEEE!

Author's comment's—How did you like THAT. Now that the info and all the needed parts are out let the madness of child innocence BEGIN! The Knights, more to Hayate, will be ssooooo stressed! ; The fluff will be here soon too so please be patient. Thank you! Please review. . . . .


End file.
